


Summer Morning

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [34]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A lazy summer morning in bed
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	Summer Morning

I woke early in the morning, dawn just breaking over the horizon. Beside me Holmes slept comfortably, one arm thrown above his head, the other resting by his side. The weather was warm, so he'd slept nude, and the sheet had slipped down so far as to nearly expose him.

I had slept without clothes as well, going to my rest while he still puttered about with one thing or another. I rolled onto my side to admire the long, pale lines of his body, the whisper of hair leading downward until it was hidden by the sheet. I touched his hand and watched his face for long moments, until a cloud passed in front of the sun and disturbed my reverie.

Leaning in, I kissed his breastbone, my other hand slipping under the sheet to grasp his thigh.

"Watson," he muttered, a smile on his lips, though his eyes were still closed.

"Good morning," I said, raising my head to kiss his lips.

His elegant hand cupped the back of my head as he opened his mouth to me. I shifted to move over him, tossing the sheet aside and spreading him open.

Eagerly, he drew up his knees, clearly wanting as much as I did. These sort of lazy summer mornings were among the best times we shared, unhurried, basking in the sunlight and gentle touches. 

I broke the kiss to pick up the oil on our nightstand and coat my fingers, pressing two into him. He moaned and tossed his head back, arching into my touch with a silent plea for more.

Obliging, I added a third finger and again kissed his chest, this time laving attention on each pert nipple, listening to his soft moans break the surface.

It didn't take long before I was guiding myself into him. Holmes wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me sweetly as I claimed him.

Holmes wasn't my first lover, but he was my last and greatest. No one could come close to him and the way he filled up and overflowed my heart. 

He wrapped his legs around me, encouraging me deeper, moving with my every thrust. I tangled my fingers in his hair, overwhelmed by my own love and desire for this man beneath me.

I soon began to lose rhythm, close to my peak. He squeezed around me and I was undone, groaning softly as I filled him, his body seeming to pull every drop from me.

At last, I rolled onto my back, smiling warmly at him. He shifted gracefully to his knees and brought his cock to my mouth. I eagerly swallowed around him, closing my eyes as he braced himself on the headboard and took his own pleasure. To serve him this way was my privilege.

He took only a few minutes before his own peak thundered through him. I moaned as I swallowed every drop of his release.

Finally, he carefully pulled back and curled up against my side. We were both damp with sweat and the sun had risen higher in the sky, but there was no other place to be but here.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Awildcapricorgihasappeared for a quick readover


End file.
